maafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Special Operations - Cry Havok
Gold. The requirements are: *Completing all threats *Recruiting all the required Heroes for Deploys. *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. -'The only way to recruit Magneto is to collect all eight of his Comic Book Covers by acquiring Magnetic Lockboxes'. }} Mission 1 - Dragon's Kiss Location: Golden Gate Team-Up: Havok Battles= Low: x2 Medium: x2 High:''x1 |enemy2 name = Hellfire Gunner |enemy2 icon = Hellfire Gunner |enemy2 class = Blaster |enemy3 name = Hellfire Heavy |enemy3 icon = Hellfire Heavy |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Hellfire Hunter |enemy4 icon = Hellfire Hunter |enemy4 class = Infiltrator |enemy4 effect = |enemy4 effect2 = |enemy5 name = Hellfire Officer |enemy5 icon = Hellfire Officer |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy6 name = Hellfire Sniper |enemy6 icon = Hellfire Sniper |enemy6 class = Infiltrator |enemy6 effect = }} |-| Mini-Bosses= |-| Boss= 'Boss Drops:' , 20 Unstable ISO-8 |-| Deploys= 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 3 Battles 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 1 Battles 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 3 Battles 'Requirement:' Hercules 'Duration:' 2 Battles 'Requirement:' Quicksilver 'Duration:' 2 Battles '''Optimum Path' * 2x Medium, 1x High, 1x Deploy, Mini-Boss, 2-bird Boss (80 uISO-8 + 50 Energy) * 1x Low, 2x Medium, 1x High, Mini-Boss, 2-bird Boss (80 uISO-8 + 60 Energy) Mission 2 - Brotherhood In Arms Location: Museum of Natural History Team-Up: Havok, Mr. Fantastic Battles= Low: x2 Medium: x3 High:''x2 |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = |enemy2 name = Crius Sentinel |enemy2 icon = Iapetos Sentinel |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy2 effect3 = |enemy3 name = Cronus Sentinel |enemy3 icon = Iapetos Sentinel |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = |enemy3 effect3 = |enemy4 name = Hyperion Sentinel |enemy4 icon = Iapetos Sentinel |enemy4 class = Blaster |enemy4 effect = |enemy4 effect2 = |enemy4 effect3 = |enemy5 name = Iapetos Sentinel |enemy5 icon = Iapetos Sentinel |enemy5 class = Blaster |enemy5 effect = |enemy5 effect2 = |enemy5 effect3 = |enemy6 name = Phoebe Sentinel |enemy6 icon = Sentinel Alpha MK IV |enemy6 class = Tactician |enemy6 effect = |enemy6 effect2 = |enemy6 effect3 = |enemy7 name = Rhea Sentinel |enemy7 icon = Sentinel Alpha MK IV |enemy7 class = Tactician |enemy7 effect = |enemy7 effect2 = |enemy7 effect3 = }} |-| Mini-Boss= |enemy2 name = Avalanche |enemy2 icon = Avalanche |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hellfire Elite |enemy3 icon = Hellfire Elite (Blaster) |enemy3 link = Hellfire Elite/Blaster |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = }} |-| Boss= 'Boss Drops:' , 20 Unstable ISO-8 |-| Deploys= 'Requirement:' Nightcrawler 'Duration:' 3 Battles 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 2 Battles 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 1 Battle 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 1 Battle 'Requirement:' Phoenix 'Duration:' 1 Battle |-| Epic Boss= ''Must finish ALL battles and deploys before the Epic Boss will appear }} Optimum Path * Epic Run: All deploys, all threats, 2-bird Boss, Epic Boss (160 uISO-8 + 90 Energy) * 2x Low, 3x Medium, 2x High, Deploy, 2-bird Boss (100 uISO-8 + 80 Energy) Mission 3 - Cosmic Forces Location: Pier 94 Team-Up: Havok, Mr. Fantastic Battles= Low: x2 Medium: x2 High:''x1 |enemy2 name = Hellfire Hunter |enemy2 icon = Hellfire Hunter |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy3 name = M-Series Tau MK III |enemy3 icon = M-Series Tau MK III |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = |enemy3 effect3 = |enemy3 effect4 = }} |-| Mini-Bosses= |-| Boss= 'Boss Drops:' , 20 Unstable ISO-8 |-| Deploys= 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 2 Battles 'Requirement:' Any Hero 'Duration:' 1 Battle 'Requirement:' Tigra 'Duration:' 1 Battle 'Requirement:' Beast 'Duration:' 2 Battles 'Requirement:' Deadpool 'Duration:' 1 Battle |-| Epic Boss= ''Must finish ALL battles and deploys before the Epic Boss will appear Boss Drops: , 12 Magnetic Lockboxes |enemy effect2 = }} Optimum Path * Epic Run: All deploys, all threats, Mini-Boss, 2-bird Boss, Epic Boss (160 uISO-8 + 80 Energy) * 1x Low, 2x Medium, 1x High, 2x Deploy, Mini-Boss, 2-bird Boss (100 uISO-8 + 60 Energy) Required Heroes In order to unlock the Epic Boss for certain Tasks, the following Heroes are required to be recruited: Notes *Special Operations 6 - Cry Havok was announced on January 25, 2013 on the game's Facebook page. This is the first time Playdom has announced the name of the reward Hero before the Special Operation. *Spec Ops 6 features the debut of Collections, allowing the recruitment of a second playable character (Magneto). *Special Ops 6 is much alike Special Ops 3 - Avengers Vs X-Men. Both Spec Ops feature yellow unstable iso-8 and 2 Epic Bosses.